


【進擊的巨人/團兵】困怨

by oceansky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, eruri - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 16:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansky/pseuds/oceansky
Summary: 忽然自陰影處竄出了隻黑貓，在光線略為昏暗的巷弄裡，黑貓的眼瞳像兩簇散發著清冷氣息的火焰，安靜並且晶亮。黑貓凝視著艾爾文，輕輕的發出了個音節，雖然微弱卻如此清晰，細小的貓叫聲就像把利刃般，刀光劍影的劃破了艾爾文耳際那片吵雜。那瞬一切彷彿原本就不存在般，沒有腳步聲，沒有其餘的人聲，只剩夜間的微風吹撫而過，以及外頭大街上稀稀落落的汽車呼囂聲。黑貓冷淡的瞥了艾爾文一眼，然後像是嫌棄眼前的人不是食物般，甩著尾巴就這麼的走了，俐落的小身軀攀爬上了圍牆，很快的又隱沒入陰影中。





	【進擊的巨人/團兵】困怨

　　01

　　艾爾文回家時，由於時間已經晚了，街道上幾乎空無一人，安靜到只能聽見大街上偶爾急駛而過的車子呼嘯聲，但小巷弄裡卻是寂靜的只迴盪著艾爾文的跫音，艾爾文走了幾步，忍不住回頭看向來時的道路，發現依舊空無一人時，才又繼續往前走。

　　跫音彷若在這片靜謚裡擴散開來，逐漸的像是一整支軍隊正行進著，耳邊開始泛起了喧鬧的人聲，卻無法聽清那些話語在鬧騰著什麼。

　　艾爾文持續的往家的方向走著，克制著不去理會耳邊的聲響，因為他知道，這一切都不是真的，即使他在那片吵雜裡隱約的聽見自己的名字，那些呼喚，有期待也有哀求，也有憎恨。

　　忽然自陰影處竄出了隻黑貓，在光線略為昏暗的巷弄裡，黑貓的眼瞳像兩簇散發著清冷氣息的火焰，安靜並且晶亮。黑貓凝視著艾爾文，輕輕的發出了個音節，雖然微弱卻如此清晰，細小的貓叫聲就像把利刃般，刀光劍影的劃破了艾爾文耳際那片吵雜。

　　那瞬一切彷彿原本就不存在般，沒有腳步聲，沒有其餘的人聲，只剩夜間的微風吹撫而過，以及外頭大街上稀稀落落的汽車呼囂聲。

　　黑貓冷淡的瞥了艾爾文一眼，然後像是嫌棄眼前的人不是食物般，甩著尾巴就這麼的走了，俐落的小身軀攀爬上了圍牆，很快的又隱沒入陰影中。

　　而艾爾文則在看到這隻黑貓後，心裡那股不安感反而寧靜了下來，他慢慢的走到了自己所居住的公寓門前，推開大門，檢查信箱，按下了電梯的按鈕，一切如常。

　　電梯在他所按的樓層停下，相較於走廊上的燈光，電梯裡的燈光就顯得黯淡了些，艾爾文走進了那一片光亮中，走向了自己的住所門前，鑰匙開鎖時響起了清脆的金屬碰撞聲，由於環境的安靜，也因為解開鎖匙的那聲咔喳也就如此清脆的迴盪在走廊間，艾爾文並沒有馬上進屋，他只是握著門把，像是在猶豫著什麼，最後才深吸了口氣推門而入。

　　屋內自然是一片漆黑，但艾爾文卻隱約能夠看見有個人影自黑暗中走了出來，來人個子很小，有著一頭俐落的黑短髮，和一雙銳利的眼瞳，灰藍色的，清冷的，扳著一張沒有一絲情緒的臉孔。

　　艾爾文停留在玄關處，手撫上了電燈的開關，卻遲遲沒有把燈按開，他望著停留在漆黑裡的人，門外走廊上的燈光勉強勾勒出他糢糊的形體，艾爾文沒有開口，只是依舊靜默的等待，直到那身影轉過身去，又慢慢的走進了黑暗中，在那身影轉身時，艾爾文可以看見那背上有對銀藍與純白的羽翼圖章，清晰深刻的映入艾爾文眼中。

　　「回來了？快把晚飯給吃了。」冷淡的聲調在黑暗裡響起，或許也該說那聲音就像是在艾爾文腦中響起似的。下一秒，艾爾文按下了電燈開關，啪的一聲，屋裡頓時光亮了起來，但卻一個人也沒見著。

　　冰箱裡擺著一份晚餐，艾爾文試著說服自己那是他前一晚事先做好的，而不是他剛才所見的人影所做的，事實上他很清楚自己獨自居住在這間屋子裡，從沒有什麼其他人。

　　艾爾文將那份晚餐加熱，並在瓦斯爐上熱起了湯，小廚房裡很快的就散發著食物的香氣，艾爾文無意識的攪拌著那鍋濃湯，他忽然想不起來自己有做過這麼一鍋濃湯，那湯濃郁滑順，不知為何的，帶上著那麼點懷念的感覺。

　　02

　　艾爾文在夜裡忽然醒了過來，他從來都不確定自己究竟是因惡夢而驚醒或是出於其他原因才醒來，醒來時他隱隱約約的感覺到有個人坐在自己身旁，他感覺到撫過他額際的手帶著股涼意，雖然冰涼卻讓人感到舒適，艾爾文不禁貪戀起那觸撫的感覺，因此在他感覺那觸撫即將要離開時，伸手想去握住它，但卻只抓到冰涼的空氣，他睜開了眼，見到了那張沒什麼情緒的面孔，灰藍色的眼眸，正凝望著他。那目光深處帶著份溫柔，像冬日清晨裡的第一道曙光，清冷裡帶著一份淡薄的溫暖。

　　艾爾文張了張口，卻終究沒有發出一絲聲音，只是靜默的望著那張容顏，直到那人影在他額心留下了個輕輕淺淺的吻後，身影便漸漸的淡去，逐漸地融入黑暗中。

　　「別走──」艾爾文猛然的坐起身，往那道身影原本所在的地方一抓，收緊的指尖卻只有冷涼的空氣，除此之外，就什麼也沒有了。一個呼喚哽在喉間，喚不出聲也嚥不下去，但是艾爾文完全想不起來自己原本是想呼喚什麼，他只能掩蓋住自己的臉，再度的說服自己那只是夢，就只是一個夢，什麼也不是。

　　艾爾文覺得自己快要瘋了，週遭慢慢地又泛起了吵雜聲，毫無間斷又無法聽清內容的耳語，有如尖銳的利爪在玻璃上刮出一條又細又長的痕跡般的撕裂著艾爾文的聽覺，黑暗裡逐漸的浮現了來來去去的人影，看不清的面孔卻能夠感到憎恨與憤怒，整個房裡的色調在一片昏黑裡暈染開了一層血紅。

　　艾爾文摀住了雙耳想隔絕那些吵雜，但那些吵雜彷彿是存在他腦內般，他想大聲咆嘯著叫他們走開卻發不出絲毫的聲音，只能任由那些聲音不斷的在腦內喧囂著，直到一股冷涼的空氣圍繞住他，淡淡的香氣帶著股安撫感讓他冷靜了下來，他睜眼只見依舊是那道削瘦的背影以及那背上的雙翼圖徽。

　　那身影側過頭望向他，唇畔開開闔闔，聲音卻好似是迴響在艾爾文腦海中「沒事的，睡吧。」

　　艾爾文在那道身影的安置下重新躺回床上，並在他準備退開時，緊抓住他的手道「別走…別走…」

　　灰藍色的雙眸靜默的凝視著他，好一會才又開口道「這是命令？」

　　「只是個請求…別走，留在我身邊…」

　　艾爾文聽見了一聲很輕的嘆息，他感到被子被掀開了一角，冷涼的空氣鑽了進來，一個瘦小的身軀窩進了他的懷中，那溫度雖然冰涼，但卻不可思議的帶來了股踏實感，他聽見了那道清冷的嗓音低聲道了句：「快睡吧。」

　　03

　　「史密斯先生，最近睡眠的狀況是否有改善了？」

　　「我不確認，我想或許是有的，但我還是…嗯…會有點幻覺。」診療間的沙發十分的舒適，艾爾文試著想把視線定在醫生臉上，但他發現他總忍不住會去追尋那個正在診療間裡走來走去的瘦小身影。

　　「夢？」

　　「我不確定。」

　　「我想給你換個藥試試，或許狀況會有改善。」

　　「醫生…」那道身影終於把診療間給繞夠了，回到了艾爾文身旁，坐在沙發的扶手邊上「我有時候…並不覺得那是幻覺。」

　　「是嗎？大多數的病患都不認為自己看到的是幻覺，幻覺之所以危險，就是因為你會認為那是真的。」醫生說這話時，艾爾文微微的瞥向了那道身影，他現在坐在醫生辦公桌的邊上，搆不著地的腳懸空晃蕩著。

　　醫生注意到了艾爾文視線的移動，同時他也覺得自己鼻子老發癢，卻又打不出噴嚏令他有些懊惱，他揉了揉鼻子，嘆了口氣。「或許，我想我必須把你轉診，史密斯先生。」

　　艾爾文走出診所時，手裡拿著張名片，他身旁的身影則望著名片上的名字，一臉像是在思索什麼般。

　　那名片上寫著的不是任何一個諮詢師的名字，而是個靈療師，而且不知怎地，看起來就是不大靠譜，尤其是當來到名片上所寫的地點，看見那就像是廢墟的門面時。

　　靈療師打量人的目光讓人覺得發毛，但不是屬害怕的那種，就只是，單純的令人發毛。

　　「喔呀～Dr. Z的介紹是吧…我說這混球怎就見不得我安生，你覺得我是給他外送隻臭鼬好還是那什麼來著的鯡魚罐頭？」

　　「罐頭他只要不打開就沒什麼用，如果妳是想臭死他的話。」艾爾文只淡淡的給了一個挺是中肯評語。

　　「哎呀～你果然總是可以快速並精確的得到結論呢。」靈療師露出了個大大的微笑「坐吧。」

　　艾爾文看著靈療師所指著的堆滿雜物的沙發，思考著到底是直接坐上去還是把東西挪開再坐，所謂兩害相權取其輕，但這真的難以比較，因為根本一樣糟糕。

　　看著艾爾文一副不打算坐下來的樣子，靈療師挑了挑眉，嘿喲的一聲，把沙發上的東西全給掃下了地，再用腳把那堆雜物全踢到一邊去，然後拍了拍沙發，依舊維持的那燦笑「坐吧。」

　　艾爾文終究是坐了下來，但拒絕喝對方所提供那不知是什麼成份的茶，最後只接受了罐裝咖啡。

　　「嗯～你帶了不少客人一起來呢。」靈療師視線些微的掃向了週遭，用著十分輕描淡寫的語氣說著。

　　艾爾文下意識的看向了身旁的瘦小身影，發現他正一臉嫌惡的看著沙發，然後才不太甘願的在他身邊的空間坐了下來，但艾爾文總覺得他似乎隱約有些懸空著，頓時心裡覺得有些好笑。

　　靈療師靜靜的打量的艾爾文的神情，她望著前一刻還帶著茫然與不踏實的藍眸，在一瞬間轉變的安定並且帶著股溫柔的寵溺，無聲的嘆息就這麼地自她唇畔逸出。

　　「你剛剛說我帶了不少客人是什麼意思？」艾爾文收回了自己的視線，打開了手中的罐裝咖啡，咖啡香醇的味道隨之飄散撲鼻而來，艾爾文飲了口後才開口問道。

　　「喔呀，就是字面上的意思，難道不是嗎？不然你為什麼會來到這裡呢？」靈療師維持著那一貫的笑臉，然後，就像對待方才在沙發上的雜物一樣，手臂整個一揮地將長茶几上的東西也全給掃落到地上後，抖開了一條紅色的布巾，俐落的將一副卡牌排成了個扇形「給你占個卦，如何？」

　　艾爾文望著那紫黑色的牌面，眉頭微微的皺了起來，他其實並不算是相信這類的事物，但隨著年齡增長而加遽的幻覺讓他不由得逐漸思考起這些怪力亂神的真實性，尤其約一個月前開始頻繁出現的身旁的這個人。

　　艾爾文轉頭看向了那人一眼，發現他完全沒看向自己這裡，倒是低垂著視線打量著地上那堆雜物，艾爾文有些無奈的扯了扯嘴角，他想著那張冷淡的臉孔，眉頭大概又皺得更緊了吧？

　　無論出現任何的聲音或是人影，艾爾文都認為只是自己的幻覺症發作，唯獨這個人，艾爾文無法將其當作是幻覺，他看起來如此的真實並且熟悉。

　　眼前的靈療師也讓他有種奇異的感覺，雖然看起來一副不可靠的樣子，但卻又難以去質疑這個女人。艾爾文將視線移回了茶几上的牌，選定了張牌後，抽出來遞給了靈療師。

　　靈療師翻過了那張牌，盯著牌面好一會，才咧齒一笑。「吶吶～我說，自尋煩惱可不是件好事，會老得很快的喔。」

　　「啊？」沒頭沒尾的一句話讓艾爾文聽得一頭霧水的只能回應出一個疑惑的音節。

　　「唉，身為人類最麻煩的，就是想記的記不住，想忘的，卻忘不了。」靈療師輕輕的嘆息，她著手整理起茶几上的牌，將它們給妥善的用那條紅色的布巾給包覆了起來「明明就已經忘了，但卻又一直惦記著不曾忘卻，到底是為了什麼呢。」

　　「我不太明白妳的意思…」

　　「啊咧啊咧，或許你只是累了，休息會吧。」靈療師望著艾爾文顯得疲憊的眼，她燃了起燈座裡的蠟燭，隨著明亮的火光亮起，空氣裡逐漸瀰漫上股令人心安的香氣，薰衣草與佛手柑的香氣相依相偎地籠罩住了艾爾文整個人，一點一滴的軟化了他的緊繃，他看向了那人，見他依舊坐在自己邊上沒有離開的意思，才完全放鬆下來讓自己陷入睡眠。

　　待沙發上的艾爾文完全入睡後，靈療師才收起了臉上的笑，視線望向了在一旁的那道身影，遲疑了會才開口喚了個名字「利威爾？」

　　「嗯。」得到了個不冷不熱的應聲，以及一記經典白眼。

　　「你就不能好好的站在地上嗎？」韓吉仰著頭看著飄浮在半空中的利威爾有些抱怨的道「難道你是為了要俯視我才飄這麼…哎喲！」

　　聽見韓吉的哀嚎，利威爾看了看自己剛出手揍人的拳頭，覺得有些驚訝，他原以為自己應該是碰不到人的，但看對方被自己結實地一敲，整個人都趴在桌上，就差沒在地上打滾了，利威爾忍不住又多拍打了幾下。

　　「喂，你手癢打艾爾文去啊，打我幹麻？」

　　「比較爽。」

　　「我要跟你的飼主告狀。」韓吉氣呼呼的一時口快吐了句，但話出了口就知道戳著了痛處，收起了笑鬧，難得嚴肅的開口道「到底是怎回事？」

　　面對韓吉的提問，利威爾只回給了她一個再熟悉不過的三白眼，好一會才軟化成一臉沮喪，他飄在半空中縮起了雙腳，把自己蜷縮得小小的，他望著沉睡中的艾爾文伸長了手輕觸的散在額前的金色髮絲「我不知道。」

　　「那些跟著他的東西都不是真實的，只是種意念。」韓吉停頓了會，她透過了利威爾虛幻的身影看著艾爾文「而這些意念是他自己創造出來的，使他被過去潛在的陰影給絆住了腳步。你知道的，他一直以來，總覺得自己是個殺人兇手。」

　　時間洗濯去了過去沾染上血腥的記憶，卻獨留了濃厚的愧疚與無盡的自責，不明究理的徘徊著，那些晦澀的意念在經過了日復日又年復年後，最終沉澱幻化成了具體的惡意。

　　利威爾聽著韓吉的話，沉默的看著睡在沙發上的人，咂了聲舌「這傢伙總是這麼麻煩。」

　　「你也挺麻煩的。」韓吉難得情緒上顯得有絲無奈，「你不會是就這樣一直待在艾爾文身旁吧？利威爾，我真不知你的跟蹤狂嚴重到這種地步了。」

　　「並不是一直都在…我也不知道…我發現時，我就在他身邊了…」利威爾伸手輕輕撥弄著艾爾文的髮，神情顯得既煩躁又困惑，「但時間不太連貫……」

　　聽著利威爾幾近喃喃自語的話語，韓吉也思索起來，好片刻回神時，才驚見利威爾身影逐漸的轉淡，韓吉還來不及開口喊他，沒幾秒利威爾的身影就像溶解於空氣之中般消失得一乾二淨，彷彿從來沒有存在過。

　　「喂喂…這跟見鬼有什麼兩樣啊…」韓吉愣了愣口裡無意識的自言自語著，她轉頭看向了還睡在一旁的艾爾文一眼，有些困擾的道：「啊喂，這貨要是待會醒了我跟要人，你叫我哪生去啊，利威爾…」

　　不過，韓吉的憂慮倒是顯然是多餘的，艾爾文醒來時，只是看了一眼利威爾原本所待的位置，之後就彷彿利威爾從來都沒存在般的，若無其事的和韓吉辭別離去。

　　04

　　艾爾文實在說不太上那是一種什麼樣的感覺，那日，那位奇怪的靈療師在他離去前，給了他一點當時使用的薰香，讓他回家自行使用。

　　薰香或許真的幫上了一點忙，平日裡的幻覺平息下了不少，但那感覺就像是四周圍有道看不見的牆，將那些惡意給驅隔在牆外，雖然驅隔了但並不代表不存在。

　　自從靈療師那返回後，艾爾文就沒再見到過那道瘦小的身影，令艾爾文反而日益覺得失落。

　　無端而起的異樣思念開始在艾爾文的理智裡呢喃，如惡魔般的低語，不斷的傳達著，想再見上那人一面的意念。

　　或許，停止使用薰香就可以將那人喚回。

　　如此的念頭在心頭上縈繞著，當艾爾文意識到時，他發現自己已經捻息了薰香，並將剩餘的薰香給全數收進了櫃子裡，他難以置信的發現，自己心裡竟是期待的，期待那人的入夢……

　　恍忽間，艾爾文突然發現自己佇立在一片高牆之上，牆外是無垠的寬闊平原，陽光毫無阻礙的灑落在大地上，看似如此的溫暖，但艾爾文只覺得一片冰冷，他回頭望向身後，只見照不見陽光的牆內，遍佈了無數的屍骨，濃厚剌鼻的血腥味混在風裡充斥滿了鼻腔。

　　細微幽怨的耳語逐漸攀爬上了高牆，一雙雙染著鮮血的手，伸得筆直想要抓去他的腳踝，艾爾文退開了一步，卻腳下一空，讓他頓時墜落進了幽冷黑暗的深淵，帶著憎恨與詛咒的耳語覆蓋了他所有的聽覺，他摀住了雙耳，閉上了眼，任由那些緊抓住他的手將他往下拖去，有那麼一刻，他想，或許那才是他的歸處。

　　當不斷的向下墜落時，艾爾文忽然感到熟悉的氣息包覆住了他，艾爾文發現自己不再下墜，他回到了那高牆之上，眼前佇立著他這幾日來所念想著的人，在那片無邊無際的平原與澄澈的蔚藍天空襯托下，令他顯得更為的瘦小。

　　當再度與那對灰藍色的眼瞳對上的瞬間，掩埋在靈魂深處的記憶，有如被風吹得翻飛的書頁般甦醒了過來，那些無論是愛與被愛或是恨與被恨的一切。

　　他從來都沒有忘記過每一張面孔，以及他所走過的那條由屍體堆積起來的道路，他用了正義凜然的詞彙編織而成一張蛛網，將那些託付信任於他的人引進了死亡的淵藪。

　　艾爾文看著利威爾走近了自己，他身上很乾淨，沒有一絲血污，靜默的來到他跟前。

　　「我以為當初那樣選擇，對你來說才是最好的，但我沒想到你會傻成這個樣子。」利威爾伸手扯住了那條掛著他頸間的波洛領帶，迫使他彎低了頭，那一慣清冷粗暴的語調裡，夾雜著一絲很淡的憤怒，清晰的傳進耳中「別他媽的跟我胡扯說是你讓所有人去送死這種鬼話，你以為他們全是白癡嗎！就是因為相信你才跟著你的，如果沒有覺悟，他們就會留在牆內和那些豬玀一起腐爛變成大便臭掉，而不是跟著你這瘋子亂吼亂叫的去送死。」

　　「利威爾…」雖然有些不合時宜，但艾爾文還是忍不住吐嘈了句「東西腐爛後不會變成排洩物的…」

　　「囉唆死了，你再婆婆媽媽的，我就把你給塞進牆裡讓你冷靜冷靜。」吐嘈自然換來了利威爾的暴戾，灰藍色的眼瞳裡寫滿了煩躁「聽著，艾爾文，就算所有人都恨你好了，我也會與你一起承擔，無論那些是出自你的什麼狗屁大義還是私心的謊言。」

　　那一字一句，有如溫潤的雨滴，落入了艾爾文有些枯竭的心湖，將其滿溢，在湖面上，形成了一個又一個互相交錯的漣漪。

　　「所以，真的已經夠了，你必須放下，讓所有人走吧，同時也放過你自己。」

　　冷涼的掌心觸碰上了艾爾文的臉龐，熟悉的觸感，帶著安定的氣息。恍忽間，那些身影和耳語突然間都淡了，一切都靜謚了下來。那些原本模糊不清的卻帶著憎恨的面孔慢慢的清晰了起來，沒有憎恨只有淺淺的笑意。最後，就像是原本就不存在般，消失得一乾二淨，只餘下了利威爾，依舊佇立在艾爾文身前。

　　過了會，艾爾文才抬起頭看向了利威爾「你呢？」

　　「你拉著我的手。」利威爾垂下了視線看向了不知何時被艾爾文緊握住的手，語氣平淡的道。

　　「啊…抱歉…」艾爾文看向了被自己握住的手卻沒有鬆開的意思，拇指輕輕的磨蹭過了利威爾的手背，艾爾文感到一股冷涼，但又覺得那觸感就像空氣般，什麼也沒有。「你也要走嗎？」

　　「我會留在你身邊，只要你需要我。」利威爾勾起了唇，泛起了個若有似無的笑，他輕撫過艾爾文的臉龐，沒有一絲猶豫的回答。

　　那話入耳，艾爾文心裡的最後一絲不安頓時也完全的消失了，他親吻著利威爾的手背「有你這句話就夠了。」

　　「是嗎？」

　　「是的，所以，去你該去的地方吧，利威爾。」語末，艾爾文慢慢的鬆開了利威爾的手，隨著逐漸鬆開的手，倒映在那雙像是海洋的眼眸裡的身影也逐漸的變淡，最後只剩一股令人懷念的清淡香氣縈繞心頭。

　　……。

　　晨曦裡如銀鈴般的清亮鳥啼聲喚醒了艾爾文，明亮溫暖的陽光自拉了一半的窗簾照耀進整個房間，艾爾文坐起了身，只覺得自己彷彿做了個很長的夢，但卻絲毫沒有任何的疲憊感，反而覺得前所未有的輕鬆。他望向了牆上的掛鐘，時針與分針靜止地形成了九十度角，只有細長的銀色秒針依舊繞行著鐘面，規律的發出聲響。

　　滴答、滴答的，彷若永無止境……。

　　05

　　利威爾覺得自己從一個很長的夢裡醒來，但卻絲毫不記得夢境裡的一分一毫，只隱約記得，有道令人心安熟悉的嗓音不斷的催促，溫柔的引導他離開了夢境。

　　張開眼的瞬間，他依稀的想呼喚一個名字，但那個名字還未出口，便很快的消散在他的意識裡，就像留在沙灘上的足跡般，在海水覆去後，只餘留了下個淺淺的記印。最後，這些意念便被充斥整個病房中的消毒藥水味給覆蓋了，旁人驚喜的呼喚聲，凝住了他的思緒，令意識逐漸完全清明了起來。

　　身旁的人是他的表親，法蘭與伊沙貝爾，在伊沙貝爾如麻雀般嘰嘰喳喳的吵鬧下，利威爾的思緒才完整的回到軌道上，他在一個月前出了場車禍，對方酒駕撞上了夜歸的他，並且還肇事逃逸，他的傷勢雖然不算重，但卻因不明原因昏迷不醒。在昏迷期間，醫院發出過一次病危通知，急症併發的很莫名，但最終也很莫名的穩定下來，像什麼事也沒有一樣。

　　但即使如此，利威爾依舊得在醫院待上幾天，但這種地方，沒意識時，待多久都不會有意見，意識清醒時，只覺得度日如年。鬧出院鬧不過，利威爾只能消極的表達他的不滿，像是總讓醫生護理師巡房時找不到人。

　　當然，利威爾也不是存心的想刁難誰，而只是內心裡一股壓抑不下的焦慮一直難以消瀰，總覺得自己似乎落下了什麼很重要、絕對不能丟失的東西。

　　法蘭和伊莎貝爾無法理解安撫他的焦慮，只能用物質上的東西來安撫他，以求他不要太躁動，而利威爾其實也不想給他們添上麻煩，因此也只是嘴上鬧鬧，偶爾消失個幾個小時，在醫院裡撐著枴杖四處晃噠。

　　他佇留的地方，是醫院在頂樓所設置的花園，坐在那裡的椅子上可以看見一望無際的藍天，不知為何，這點讓利威爾總感到有些心安，不過，他今天不大高興，因為稍早前護理師告訴他，晚些會有另個病人住進來，這是沒有辦法的事，但利威爾想到要跟個陌生人擠在同一間病房就讓人覺得渾身發毛，重新思考著，到底是好好說服人讓他出院比較快還是乾脆把主治醫生給打殘之類的…？

　　就在他糾結著哪種方法好時，身後入口處的大門傳來了打開又關上的聲音。下意識的回頭看向入口時，就見著了那頭被風吹得凌亂的金髮，以及那人被打上石膏以三角巾固定起來的右手。

　　風在兩人之間流轉，揚起了些許不知名的情緒，然後如落葉般的，在風止時墜落心湖，泛起了陣陣漣漪。

　　在對上視線的那刻，利威爾雙唇細微的顫動了幾下，下意識的想呼喚一個名字，但卻像被噎住似的發不出任何一個音節，而對方似乎也和他相同，於是沉默便在兩人間蔓延開來。

　　好一會後，對方先回過神來些微的移開了視線，他刮了刮臉頰，有些尷尬的清清喉嚨後擠出了句招呼「呃…你好？」

　　「……」利威爾看著這人露出了個傻到不行的笑，這幾天以來所累積的怒氣與焦慮，奇異的煙消雲散了，他向對方點了點頭，他一向討厭陌生人來搭話，但這日也不知是怎了，利威爾反而有點期待這人來和他說些什麼。

　　醫院果然是個會讓人腦子壞掉的地方嗎？利威爾在心裡吐嘈了自己一句，他轉回了頭，打算不再理會，方才的點頭示意，已經算是他對個陌生人釋出最大的善意了。

　　但背後灼熱的視線，就像是要把他給盯穿兩個洞般，利威爾覺得自己被盯得頭皮發麻的，正想回頭瞪回去時，那人已經邁開了步伐走到了自己面前。利威爾此時才發現，那石膏上佈滿了各種可笑的塗鴨，讓這人看起來更添加了絲傻氣。

　　利威爾的唇角微微的上揚了點弧度，在對方在自己身旁坐下來時，給出了這麼一句評語「石膏挺不賴的。」

　　「朋友胡鬧畫的，好玩嘛。」金髮男人自己也看向手上的石膏，上面畫了不少亂七八糟的東西「你也上來透個氣？」

　　「不然？醫院裡都是藥味，臭死了。」利威爾語氣裡充滿了嫌惡，他手撫上了自受傷的腳「你總不會以為我這樣費勁一蹦一跳的上來這裡是為了想跳下去吧？」

　　「我相信你不會這麼做的。」男人望過來的眼神十分的專注，溫和的說著「傷成這樣就夠痛了吧，再自找苦吃挺不多此一舉？」

　　利威爾發現男人的瞳色是種非常清澈的天藍色，那樣的色澤，是如此的似曾相識，就彷彿曾經也有這樣的一個人用著同樣的神情望著自己，眼前的視界突然變得有些模糊，只剩男人是清晰的，他忽然打從心底覺得，這人現在這個樣子，挺好的，心裡莫名的有種踏實的心安感。

　　「你笑起來很好看。」突兀的稱讚讓利威爾瞬間回過了神，他一手擋上了自己的嘴，想掩飾掉連自己都沒發現的笑意，但在望向男人時，利威爾卻被他臉上因為這不經大腦的脫口而出感到懊惱的表情給逗樂了，忍不住開口道了句：　「你這是搭訕嗎？順序是不是有點奇怪？」

　　「是嗎…那你願意接受我的搭訕嗎？」男人刮了刮臉頰，伸出了左手「我叫做艾爾文。」

　　望著他伸過來的左手，又看了眼那有著奇怪塗鴨的石膏，利威爾也伸出了左手，「利威爾。」

　　交換名字後的兩人彼此相視著，卻沒有再開口交談，兩人之間又靜謚了下來但卻毫無一絲尷尬，雙手相握的那瞬，一直以來總覺得缺失了一角晃蕩不安的靈魂，像是突然被填補了回來般，感到無上的踏實滿足。

　　尾聲

　　在艾爾文堅持要送利威爾回病房下，結果兩人才發現彼此根本就是住同一間病房時，利威爾邊打量著艾爾文邊開口道：「你知道嗎？我今天被告知有新病人要住進來時，我本來是決定，如果是個討厭鬼我就要把他打殘，讓他直接轉重症病房。」

　　「……利威爾，你就饒了我吧，你不覺得我手都骨折了已經很可憐了嗎？我保證我會乖乖的。」艾爾文露出了個可憐兮兮的表情，再度徹底逗樂了利威爾，但還來不及笑出聲，就被就被衝進來的護理師給打斷了。

　　「咳，史密斯先生還有阿克曼先生，你們兩位可以配合一點，乖乖待在病房裡不要亂跑嗎！」護理師對於巡房要打點滴時，才發現兩個病患都不見蹤影，真心覺得崩潰。

 

　　─END─

**Author's Note:**

> ＊稍微解釋一下，艾爾文所見到的利威爾，有時候是真實的利威爾此世的生靈，有時候是他幻想出來的前世利威爾的鬼魂。靈魂狀態時擁有過去的記憶，但回到肉體裡時就沒有了XD。  
> 然後就是，如果在夢裡時，艾爾文如果是選擇把利威爾留下來的話…那就真的要變成人鬼戀了（不


End file.
